The Way Things Work
by Hezwel01
Summary: A series of events leads Jeff and the boys to where they are today. This follows their journey for some of the key moments in their life. Will be family and action. Please review! Im not very good at summaries, hopefully it will be better than it sounds!
1. In The Begining

**Chapter One - In the Beginning**

Jefferson Tracy looked across the fields surrounding his home, keeping a close eye on his two youngest sons. Unconsciously smiling to himself, he began to think about his life and how, after difficult times, everything had come back to a sense of normality.

"You'd be proud of everyone of them Lucy", he whispered. Lucille, his beloved wife and mother of his children was in a skiing accident 3 years ago and had not survived. His 2nd youngest had also been seriously injured in the accident and he thanked his graces that he had survived.

He had been left on his own to raise 5 boys. 3 of them had been very young. Too young to understand what had happened but old enough to be aware the presence of their mother was no longer there. Jeff had faced the challenge of filling a mothers and a fathers role. His two eldest boys, Scott and John has been a great help. At the ages of 15 and 13, they were old enough to pick up responsibility in the house. Scott being the eldest took it upon himself to be the strong one. He was well built for a 15 year old. Dark brown eyes and a tall, steady portrayed the strength he had for himself and his family. He Helped his brothers grow up so that nothing could put them down. He was always there to support the younger siblings.

John the quietest of the 5 at that age, who reminded him a lot of Lucille with his blonde locks and blue eyes, became the listener and the soother. Always making sure his brothers spoke to him, whether it was about school, or how they got the graze on their knee, he listened. He cared. Jeff was proud of the way his boys had turned out and thanked god for Scott and Johns strength.

His only regret was his wife not being able to touch, hold or witness her 5 boys growing up. He liked to believe that she was always watching over the family.

"Daddy! DADDY!" Jeff's thought were interrupted by his youngest sons yells. He looked up to see a mop of blonde hair coming through the field surrounding his home heading in his direction. Looking slightly behind the blonde figure, he saw a redhead catching up to him quickly. Jeff sighed, wondering what mishap had occurred this time.

"Daddy!" 6 year old Allan shouted again. Running as fast as he could away from his older brother. Being the youngest, Allan found himself the butt end of many jokes and the target for many experiments.

Jeff bent his knees and lowered himself to the ground. When Allan was within arms reach, he swooped the blonde into his arms and stood upright.

"Whatever he says its not true!" Gordon shouted towards his dad, "I didn't do it!". 7 year old Gordon had finally reached Allan and his father on the porch. He sat down, legs crossed, panting for his breath.

"What's going on?" Jeff sternly asked his boys.

"Daddy, Gordon said he was going to put me in the lake with all the parinas..perananas…the fish that eat blonde children!" Allan crunched up his face as if he was going to cry.

Jeff let a lob sided smile cross his face, but allowed mock seriousness to show in his voice. "Why would he say that son?" He quizzed, giving Gordon a sharp look from he corner of his eyes.

"He said it because I ate the chocolate bar we were meant to be saving, and I ate it." Allan looked quickly at Gordon. Receiving only a roll of the eyes from his older brother he buried his head in his fathers shoulder.

Jeff was confused. Still smiling he looked towards the redhead.

"Gordon, why would he not be allowed a chocolate bar?"

"Dad, we were going on an adventure and we need food for strength. So I said, Allan don't you eat that until we need it.." Gordon pointed one finger to an invisible being as he spoke, to mimic what he had done to Allan. In one sudden movement his hands flew above his head in frustration, "So what does he do? EATS IT!" With a stubborn sigh, Gordon dropped his hands just as quickly as he had raised them. Folding his arms he glared at Allan, who buried his face back into his fathers shoulder.

Jeff laughed quietly, ignoring the over dramatics of his 2nd youngest son. "A little early into the spring break to be going on an adventure isn't it? You only finished school 2 days ago."

"Yeah, but that's not the point dad…" Gordon raised his voice letting his temper show, "He always ruins everything!".

Jeff glared at his son for that last comment, then turned his attention back to his youngest. "I'll tell you what Allan. Later I'll tell you where the tree with monkeys that tickles boys with red hair is." He smiled at Allan who giggled, then placed him on the ground. "Now come on boys, go and fetch your bikes in. Virgil will be home from school soon. John and Scott will be back later tonight. Lets tidy up a bit." He ushered the boys away towards the field.

2 hours later

"So how was your last day at school Virgil?" Jeff looked at his middle son, a smile encrusted on his face. Virgil, the middle son out of 5. At 10 years old he was already quite well built. The subject of bullying from his older brothers toughed him up, and of course, Virgil's teasing of his 2 younger brothers had given him a sense of power.

"It was good dad. I made a new friend today. Her name is Lucy. It's short for Lucille, just like mummy's name."

Jeff's smiled sobered slightly. Any mention of his late wife bought memories back. But he didn't let his sadness show. He didn;t want his saddness to relect o how his boys spoke about their mother. He was proud that Virgil coud speak about her so libreally. His son had said on more than one occasion that one day, when he is a doctor, he will go back in time and save his mum. Of course, Jeff didn't take this at face value. Firtstly, he know that going back in time was a pointless venture to pursue, and secondly, being a doctor was the 12th job he had wanted in 2 years. But he admired his sons poassion.  
He nodded mindlesly as Virgil rambled on.

"And she lives just next door. She the new neighbour with her dad and his girlfriend. And I said she can come here so we can play. Is that ok dad? And I said she can come for tea and swimming in the lake with us. Is that ok dad? I told her it was ok, that you'd say it was ok. So I hope it's ok otherwise….."

"Virgil, son, it's fine. It'll be nice to meet your new friend. She can come for dinner tomorrow if she likes?!"

Vigil nodded.

The Next Day

"So Lucy, where have you moved from?" Jeff passed the salad down the table as he was looking at Lucy. She was a beautiful little creature. She had golden curly locks that hung down to her shoulder, and a smile that would get away with murder. Jeff saw a resemblance in his late wife and this little girl.

"I've moved here from New York sir. But before that I lived in England. My mother died when I was a baby, so we moved out here when I was 8. My dad had a pretty good job in New York, so we satyed there until now. When his job finished, we moved here…sir!" She picked up her glass of water and drank from it. Her eyes wide, still staring at Mr Tracy.

Jeff nodded…and watched as she turned away and started speaking to Virgil and the rest of the boys. He was happy that his son had met someone who could share the feeling of loosing a mother. It gave him someone else to talk to other than John and his family.

Jeff smiled. Lucy was a lovely. She was 11 years old, just like Virgil, however she had 5 months on him, born in March 15th. Over the coming years she often used this to her advantage. She had started school on the last day of term so that she could know where she was going when they got back. She was not shy in the slightest. She was quite the opposite in fact. Loud, might be the best word. And when you put her and Virgil together, it became very hard to fit a word in edgeways. They became partners in crime. The closest friends possible.  
Scott and John also formed a close bond when growing up with Lucy. For her, they were the big brothers she has never had. For them, they had someone else to look out for and be proud of.

This friendship between Lucille Williams and the Tracy family was a strong on. Jeff smiled. He could put up with this for a long time. He was happy. His boys would be happy. All he wanted was the best for them.


	2. Happy smiles and last looks

A few years later

"Mr Tracy…"? 15, or almost to be 16 year old Lucy walked onto the porch and stuck her head through the front door. "Mr Tracy..Virgil? Allan? Gordon?" There was no reply so she moved further into the house. "HELLOOO?!"

'Where is everyone she thought to herself'?!

Lucy quite often invited herself into the Tracy household. Jeff had more or less taken her in as a daughter, and gave her free reign. She was embarrassed to do this at first, despite her generally boisterous attitude with the family, yet she soon warmed to the idea of having a 2nd home. She had a lot of problems at her house. Her father, Jeff had learnt, had lost his fantastic job in New York because of his attitude. He had been violent towards his work colleagues, and this eventually led to his dismissal. Sadly, his violent attitude had not only been in the work place. Jeff had met Lucy's dad shortly after they moved next door and he seemed nice enough. Apart from the smell of alcohol that hung in the air around him at 4 in the afternoon. Although, not a lot could be said for it that at the time. It was after all, the height of summer afternoons, and Jeff knew plenty of people that enjoyed a drink in the sun. He had thought him a generally nice guy, but was well aware that behind closed doors that could change in a second. A couple of years ago when Lucy was 13, his girlfriend had left him because he beat her up. His girlfriend had left Lucy on her own with a monster of a man. He'd seen Lucy on more than one occasion sporting a black eye, a bruise here, a bruise there. She'd even been in hospital once; '_which'_, Jeff though, '_has only spurred Virgil's idea of becoming a doctor'_.

He had, after seeing this, attempted to tell the authorities what was happening behind closed doors, but sadly they wouldn't listen. Lucy's father had always made out that she lied, and being so young, she was always getting herself into a mess of some sort. Thankfully Jeff's sons had never been touched by this man, but Virgil said on more than one occasion that he had been on the receiving end of a drunken rant. Jeff couldn't stand sitting on the sidelines, but there was nothing he could do apart from welcome into their house whenever she needed to get away.

"Mr. Tracy? Anyone?" the voice called again.

As he heard his name being called by the girl, his mind registered the first time he'd seen Lucy hurt.

_She and Virgil were 12 years old. He had heard movement up in Virgil's room around two in the morning and went to make sure he was ok. Virgil never did sleep well during a Thunderstorm. As he approached his middle son's door he could see that the light shining through the cracks, clearly indicating that Virgil was awake, or had been. He quietly pushed on the handle and opened the door. The sight he saw would be imprinted on his memory for a long time. He saw his middle son lying on top of his blankets on the bed hugging someone. He saw blonde hair and realised it was Lucy. His first reaction was that of any dad when he saw his young son in bed with someone. Rationally Jeff knew at the age of 12 it couldn't be anything, but the irrational 'protective' father came into action. He stormed over shouting Virgil's name, and pulled him off the bed, probably with a bit more force than he would have liked. Virgil reacted with a swing at his dad, clipping him on the upper shoulder "Dad, get off, what are you doing"._

_Jeff ignored his son, and the punch, and moved again towards the bed. Lucy looked up her eyes wide at Jeff. Had the situation not been so dire, Jeff would have laughed. It was almost a dear caught in headlights look, but as before Jeff could shoot his mouth off about what he was thinking, he saw Lucy's face. He saw something in her eyes. Fear. Shock. She was sporting a black eye, and the left side of her face had a slight swelling around the cheek bone. She pushed herself up, and her arm fell on top of the blanket that was covering her. She was wearing only a vest top, and visible was a large cut down her right arm._

"_What the hell is going on here?" he asked, looking between Virgil and Lucy. "Lucy..what's happened?". he questioned again, this time with a lower, more subdued voice and sitting on the bed next to her._

"_Dad, "Virgil began, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't come and get you. I know it looks wrong but, Lucy's dad hit her.."_

_The statement was bold. Jeff started at Virgil, and then turned his attention back to Lucy, putting his hand under her chin lifting her head to look closer at her face. He then picked up her arm to study the cut. Oddly, she didn't flinch once. It was almost as if the pain wasn't registering._

"_Lucy, is this true?" He picked up a first aid kit that was on Virgil's bed. That must have been why he heard Virgil moving about, he thought. He'd left his room to get the kit._

_Lucy nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Dad came home drunk and started shouting that I spend too much time here. I told him that it was only while he was at work an it gave me some company after school." Virgil moved back onto the bed behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders, "He hit me for answering back". . _

_Jeff again looked at Virgil. 12 years old….he was old enough to understand how serious this was. Jeff was suddenly uncomfortable with Virgil being in the room._

"_Son why don't you go and get Scott for me". Virgil hesitated, squeezing Lucy's shoulders lightly, and then left to wake up his older brother._

_Jeff, watched him leave. 'When did he get so grown up' he thought. He turned his attention back to Lucy and finished wrapping up the cut on her arm. "Can you tell me how you got this cut Lucy?"_

"_He threw something at Karole. It smashed. He pushed me as I ran to her. I fell into it. I think that was my fault for being so clumsy". _

_Jeff shook, his head. "Don't you blame yourself Lucy. Don't." He Didn't know if Lucy listened, as she continued to talk._

_"He sent me to my room. When the arguing stopped I knew he'd fell asleep so I snuck out and came here. I feel safe in this house." She looked again at Jeff with wide eyes, still filled with tears. Jeff embraced her, and was hugging her, rocking from side to side. Gentle sobs came from his shoulder, as she finally let herself cry. _

_Unknown to Jeff; Scott, John and Virgil had heard all this. They walked into the room. Anger visible in Scott and John's eyes. Jeff shook his head in an attempt to keep them silent, Lucy hadn't looked up so wasn't aware of their presence._

_When Lucy had fallen asleep, Jeff tucked her into Virgils bed letting her rest there. Jeff and Scott walked her back over the next morning, only to find no one in the house._

"Lucy?" He called returning to present day.

"Yes sir Mr Tracy, its only me… I wondered where everyone was. I thought that…." Lucy lowered her head to the ground and stopped talking. Today was her birthday. She didn't want to celebrate it with her dad. Hell, she didn't even know if her dad had remembered. Yet again, she found herself in the household that bought her peace. "I thought that maybe I could go skating with Virgil or something down at the rink…I've got nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon."

"Oh I'm sorry honey. No ones in at the moment. They've all gone to the airport with my mother to pick John up. He gets back from college today." He looked at Lucy, sadness showing in his eyes for the lonely child. "Can you believe that he is 18 already and in his 2nd year of school away from home?!"

"No sir, I can't believe that. I do miss John when he's away." Lucy and John found themselves interested in a lot of the same things and had formed a very special bond. It didn't reach as deep as the bond that Virgil and Lucy had formed, but it was deep. Scott and Jeff used to joke that John and Lucy would be married if they still new each other when they where older. 'Who knows', Jeff thought to himself, 'I still think that'.

"When is Scott back from the air force academy sir?!" Scott had gone to the air force months ago as soon as he turned 18 He too had been away from home for the last couple of years. The USAF where putting him through university and teaching him to fly. Everything Scott had wanted since Lucy had met him. "It'd be sure nice to see the family back together again sir?!"

"Yes Lucy it would…tell you what. While you're here why don't you come in for a soft drink. The boys won't be gone too long."

"No thank you sir. I think I am just going to go home…"Lucy tried to back her way out of he house.

"No no, Luce…come on in. Go and sit in the living room. I'll bring you something in. How does homemade lemonade sound?! Courtesy of Allan and Gordon?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure I want to try it if they made it", she said heading towards the sitting area, "it might be lethal." She let a grin slip onto her face as she said it. As she giggled she heard a grunt come from the living room direction followed by a 'sshhh'. Curious, she followed the sound into the sitting room.

"SUPRISEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

Lucy jumped back a mile when everyone jumped up from their hiding places. A smile slid across her face as Virgil sat at the piano playing Happy Birthday.

"Do you really think we'd forget your 16th birthday?!" Lucy smiled at her best friend and walked over to him. She sat on the piano stool next to him and gave him a hug. As she pulled away, she looked around. Everyone was there in the room with her…Scott, John, Virgil, Allan, Gordon, Jeff and his mother and Allan's new friend Fermat who she'd met briefly a few weeks ago.

"I'm not surprised in the slightest. I knew this was going to happen"!!! Lucy attempted to portray seriousness in her voice, and the looked a Virgil. They both burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, you would have had no idea this was for you if I hadn't been playing Happy Birthday on the Piano. Which, by the way, please step away from before you upset it".

Punching Virgil playful in the chest, she stood up and gave a little jump of excitement. " I wouldn't want to get in-between you and your love Virgil".

John headed towards her, and have her a one armed hug. Something hidden behind his back. "Happy sweet 16th Luce." He smiled. He pulled his arm from behind his back, and there was a little box wrapped up in pink paper.  
Lucy hoped it didn't show, but she felt her legs turn to jelly. She couldn't help but find John attractive, in more ways than one, however, she was aware of the age difference.  
"You can open that later" he whispered. Perhaps, also a little embarrassed hat his whole family were looking at them.

"Now, Lucy, I know you will think you are little old for this but…" Jeff approached her with a glass of lemonade and a pointed yellow party hat, "You have to wear this. It is, after all, a party".

Virgil smirked as Jeff placed the hat on her head, she was clearly ashamed to be sporting such an unfashionable accessorily."Suits you Blondie" he called across the room, "It really matches your… hair".

"Haha, Virgil shut up." She turned to Jeff, " Thanks Mr Tracy. But you really didn't have to make a fuss".

"Lucy, it is hardly a fuss. A few party hats, and a cake. We can handle it. Your only 16 once" He smiled and then looked towards his middle son, " Oh, and er, Virgil, wipe that grin off your face. There is a green flower shaped hat on the kitchen table for you".  
Lucy turned and looked at her best friend just in time to see the smile fall from his face. She laughed loudly with John and Scott on either side, vaguely aware of the youngest two arguing over the other hats on the table.

Most of their afternoon was spent indoors, as the March weather was a little too chilly to be outside, but that didn't take anything away from her afternoon. She was so happy to be with her best friend. _Friends, _she corrected herself. Scott and John had come home as well.

It hit about 9pm and Lucy decided she has to leave. She had not heard from her dad all day. He knew where she was, but she didn't want to go back and be on the wrong side of him.  
"Guys, I have to go." She declared. "Thank you so much, but I really should go and spend some time with my dad as well."

Jeff, Scott, John and Virgil stopped. John allowing a slight flinch when she heard the words, "my dad". He had never forgotten that night when she turned up, although she never knew that he was present.

"Thank you so so much for today. I have had a great time"She hugged each of the boys, and Jeff before leaving.

She waved her final goodbye and stepped out the house. John looked at his brothers and then followed her out. Not caring the remarks he would no doubt later be subject to.

Silently hoping and expecting to see him follow, she stopped to allow john to catch up to her. She knew that she needed to shake this feeling she had. He was only 2 years older than her, but she knew deep down that it was still a no go area.

"John, I haven't opened your present yet.." She said when he had caught up. " I wanted to do it with you here."

John took his jacket off and set it on the floor. As he moved to sit down, he took lucy;s hand and pulled her with him. She placed herself, crossed legged, next to him.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything."

John smiled. " I know. But I saw it, and I thought of you. And, I know we aren't as close as you and Virg, but I just wanted to give you something to, remember me by while I am away". He cringed silently as he said it, aware that he was expressing some unsaid feeling between the two of them.

She took the box out of her jacket pocket, and unwrapped it. She lifted the lid, and inside, was a small silver chain, with a Star pendant on it.  
"Oh, god, john. Its beautiful. Thank you so much."

He took it from her hands, and opened it up. He crossed his hands in front of her as she lifted her hair, and he then clasped the chain around the back of her neck. Lucy released her hair, and turned back to look at John. He watched her hair fall around her shoulders, and blushed a little. He shouldn't like her like this.

"Its beautiful john. Thank you! I don't think I will ever take it off". john smiled, as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Anyway", Lucy was the first to break the silence, looking towards her house, " I have to go. Thank you so much again John". Being the gentleman that he was, he stood up, held out his had, helped her up and walked her to her door.

"It was sure good to see you today John. Don't be such a stranger while you are away, yeah?." She smiled at him coyly. '_Only two years age difference now.' _she thought to herself. _'Why do things seem in better perspective when you hit 16?'_

"It was good to see you again too Lucy. You be careful ok. Me and Scott are here till Tuesday so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask us". John shared the feeling Lucy had for him, but again, he was aware of the age difference and knew it was just wrong. He could settle being best friends with her. He would never be as close as her and Virgil, but he was happy to have some part in her life. They looked each other in the eye momentarily before Lucy looked away. John put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking directly at him. He moved in and kissed her lightly on the lips. " Good night, Lucy!" he smiled before turning around.

She nodded, unaware of what else to do, before turning walking towards her house. She did stop briefly to watch John heading across the small field to his house looking back to watch John walking across the field to his house, unaware of the grin he was sporting on his , she walked through her door and closed it behind her.


	3. Dreams and Reality

__

__

**I hope that you enjoy this. This is where the Tracy lives should start coming into place. There will be a few chapters of family, and getting to know the brothers before we get to international rescue and the action packed scenes. But I hope you enjoy! Please review.  
I don't own any of them. :(**

_"__Officer, this is not the first time that we have had to report Mr Williams to the police, especially where Lucille is involved."_

_"This is the first time that she has gone missing. Look inside the house, something has happened I know it has."_

_John Tracy looked at his father and his brothers. Virgil's eyes were streaked with tears. Scott stood as if in command, ready to attack. Attacking what John was unsure. It had been two days since Lucy's birthday. No one had seen her since. Alarm bells rang, as normally she would pop her head in the Tracy household everyday. Jeff was sure, no, Jeff knew something was wrong when she didn't show up. He at least expected her to pop in to say hi to John. He was sure by the smug look on his face that something had happened. Of course, he would not ever ask his shyest son about the encounter, but he could read him like a book._

_Jeff looked at his three eldest sons. Each of them unsure how to react in this situation. They had lost control, and it was not something that was a familiar feeling to a Tracy. Jeff had been in many situations where he was unable to take over, however, each one being different had not given anything to help with the next. He still had a feeling of helplessness when he was placed in such a position. Nine times out of ten, the situation had diffused itself, and everything had been ok. But not this time. Lucille Williams had gone missing, and all signs pointed to a more serious situation than just a father taking his daughter away._

_"Dad? She'll be ok!.. Won't she?!" Virgil looked at his middle son, the haunted look in his eyes was familiar to that he had seen when their mother died. Jeff, nodded, with a tight smile on his face. He could not answer his son. He would not lie to his son._

_John slipped his arm around his 15 year old brother shoulder and pulled him into a one armed embrace. Muttering words of reassurance. Nothing more could be expected._

_He looked towards the house again. The house had looked empty from the outside and venturing into the property earlier is what made him call the local police. Earlier, he had walked up to the front door, raising his hand to knock. Virgil, closely behind gripping his fathers arm like his life had depended on it. As they knocked, the door opened slightly. Jeff pushed the door the rest of the way and stepped in. The room was dark, the house was dark. There was no sign of life in the house. He had walked around calling out for the occupants. Everything was out of place in the house. Some of the furniture was upside down, books where on the floor, ornaments smashed. 'What the hell is going on here' Jeff had thought._

_He remembered turning to look at Virgil who had terror all over his face, "Daddy, where's Lucy?!" He sounded like a little child again, concern for his best friend apparent._

_"I don't know son, we'll go back home and we'll call the police. Things have gone too far this time."_

_With one last look in all the rooms in the house, Virgil and Jeff left. And here they were. With the police, trying to track down a 16 year old innocent child._

_"Lucille Williams, 15 years old is missing. Shoulder length, curly blonde hair, about 4' 10''. Daughter of James Williams, also goes by the name of Jim. Having gathered some information, Mr. Williams has been suspected by the Tracy family to be violent towards the little girl on more than one occasion. She was last seen 4 days ago…."_

_Jeff and John locked eyes. As the police were talking, they shared a silent moment that they both understood. John looked down at his brother, still held closely to his chest. Letting tears willingly fall down his face. The unspoken message between father and son was one of the most important. The bond they shared both lead their minds back to Lucille Tracy. Johns mother, his fathers wife. An unavoidable situation, another situation they were unable to help with. This was the second time something like this had happened to their family. Jeff couldn't take it. His boys couldn' they could do was wait for news. News, that Jeff, and the boys, knew would not come._

_One week later, there was a broadcast on the regional television news saying that a man in his 40's had been arrested on suspicion of murder. His name was James Williams. Two days later, the body of a young girl was found near a creek. She was unable to be identified, but all signs pointed to the same conclusion. The search for Lucille Williams was over. She would be living a better life away from abuse. Jeff liked to think that his darling wife Lucille would take care of her now._

_Jeff arranged the funeral for Lucy, Virgil was the one who spoke the eulogy......_

A bump in the corridor had pulled John from his slumber. He sat up quickly in bed, his eyes darting about his dark bedroom, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. His dream had shaken him slightly. It had been a long time since he had thought about Lucy. He figured that the dream had come because of his concern for his younger brother. Remembering the bump that had woken him, he looked about his room again. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, he rubbed the palms if his hands against his eyes while yawning. He looked at his alarm clock. 6.55am. 5 minutes before his alarm would go off to wake him up.

John had always been an early riser. Ever since he had applied to NASA, the crazy hours and demands of his role had forced his body clock to adjust. He could feel refreshed with just 5 hours sleep. He knew deep down that this wasn't healthy for anyone, but it worked for him, so he accepted it and carried on. He was 22 now, he had been on this crazy clock since he was 18.

He swung his legs over the bed and placed his bare feet on the floor, ;etting the bottom of his sweats fall around his ankles. Resting his elbows on his knees, he again yawned. This time a little louder than before. 'I may as well get up' he thought to himself. Pushing himself to his feet, he heard another bump outside his door. Remembering that this was what woke him in the first place, he decided to investigate further. Slipping his feet into his slippers, and pulling a vest to over his head, he moved towards the door and opened it.

"Christ, Gordon. What are you doing!" John exclaimed moving towards his brother.

"Back off John, I can do this." 17 year old Gordon looked at his brother with determination in his eyes.

"I know... I know" John leaned against the doorframe watching his younger brother with concern, but deciding not to intervene. All the Tracy's were a stubborn species, but Gordon especially so. He could do this.

"I can do this..." Gordon explained in a quieter voice again. As if willing himself on and confirming his older brothers beliefs. He looked up at his brother. John noticed that his brow was glistening with sweat, and he could see the fatigue under his eyes. He let his brother take a few more unsteady paces, and decided to take control. He knew that his brother was not made of steel. Especially not the way he was feeling now.

"Alright kiddo come on. That's it now." John pushed himself up from the doorframe and pushed his bedroom door open. "Come in here. Sit on my bed. I'm going to get the chair for you."

"No , John, Dammit. I can make it to the living room."

"Gordon, don't make me make it an order. In there now..!" He raised his arm, one finger pointed to his bed. He hated to be so harsh to his brother, but he knew it was needed. "Come, on kid. You've done a great job so far."

"I'm not a kid" Gordon muttered under his breath, but loud enough for John to hear. Johns lips curled at the sides ever so slightly. His eyes locked with Gordon's.

"When you say things like that you still are little bro. And you always will be in my eyes. In there.. now. I will give you the chance to get in there, even that is pushing yourself too far. If you don't move now, I will carry you."

Gordon, eyes still locked with his blond siblings, also allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. He knew his brother was right. He couldn't keep pushing himself more than he should. And he did sound like he did when he was 10 and couldn't ride his bike. 'I don't know why i used that as a comparison. Its nothing the same.' A small laugh escaped his lips, which caused John to look at him with a strange glint in his eyes. Although he didn't question the small outburst of insanity.

Gordon shuffled his way slowly to the comforts of his big brothers room. Using the wall to steady himself where he needed. The stick in his hand supporting the main weight of his body. He eventually made it to the bed and sat down. John had not moved until he saw his brother was settled on his bed. He disappeared for the briefest of moments to the room next door, and reappeared, pushing a wheel chair in front of him.

"Gordon, you can't push yourself too hard. You are doing well. But if you over work yourself, you'll move back a step. Your body can only handle so much".

"I know, John, I know. But I just worry that if i don't use my legs, I will forget how to walk." Gordon allowed himself to lock eyes with his brother, and another laugh escaped his lips. John recognised the sadness behind them. They glistened with tears, but Gordon would not let himself break down that easily. "You know what's funny. I just compared my situation to when I was ten and couldn't ride my bike." A louder, more powerful laugh escaped his lips, while at the same time a single tear rolled down his face. "Riding a bike, and not being able to walk. They are nothing alike." He look at his lap, and started fiddling with his thumbs.

John sat on the bed next to his little brother and threw an arm around his shoulder. Pulling him close, he placed a kiss on his forehead before lifting his thumb to wipe the tear away from his eye. He would have let a tear fall as well, but he had to stay strong for his brother.  
"Gordon, you are doing so well. You need to remember that." His red haired brother let another tear fall. More following more freely. John took him in his arms, and held him close. "You know that don't you?"  
He felt Gordon nod, but he had no verbal response.  
"Not a lot of people would be doing as well as you after the hit you took. You have proven everyone wrong, all the doctors you've seen. All the physio sessions. And look where you are now. In a position to walk yourself, even if not far. That is a great achievement in itself."

Gordon pushed himself away from his brother. He bought his wrist up to his face, and pulled it across his eyes and under his nose to wipe away the wetness caused by his tears. "John, I left my room at 4 o' clock this morning. Its now 7. It took me three hours to walk not even 50 metres".

John laughed lightly. Happy that his brother was keeping his sense of humour with his situation, "Liar. I think that is a slight exaggeration."

Gordon smiled. "Well, it feels like I have been walking for about 3 hours. I'm so tired again already." He let the smile fall from his face. " God, John. I hate this. I just feel so... useless."

"Don't! Don't ever put yourself down. You are doing so well. And I will be here to help you the whole way through. You know that!" John stood up, and pulled the covers back on his bed. Indicating with his hand that Gordon should climb in.

He was about to protest, but knew that he could do with the rest again. Nodding his pushed himself on his hands moving himself up the bed with his arms. He continued talking, "I know. But Johnny, you have to get back to NASA soon. You can't wait around here for me forever."

" I will be here as long as you need me to." He pulled the blankets over his brothers torso as he spoke, "And, I know it feels like it now Gordon, but you won't be like this forever. But you cannot push yourself. You will heal in your own time. You don't have anyone else to prove wrong now."

Gordon nodded, closing his eyes. "Except for Alan. I need to prove to him that I am still better at the practical jokes. he has done a poor job in my absence."  
John smiled. he had settled back onto the bed, rhythmically stroking his brothers hair.  
Gordon shifted slightly under his brothers touch, but was clearly enjoying the comforting action "I'm tired John."

"Go to sleep buddy. I won't go anywhere till you are asleep." John smiled at his younger brother. His breathing had already settled into an even pattern, so John knew he had fallen asleep straight away. He continued to rub his hand through his younger brothers hair.

The accident had been bad. No one had expected for such a tragedy to happen. Gordon was in WASP training and involved in a hydrofoil accident. It had been 3 months since the accident, but the memory was so vivid in every member of the Tracy's mind. Yet another to add to the Tracy family list of accidents. But this one had a happy ending; all things considered.

John had been training with NASA when he got the phone call off his father. The second he heard the words 'High speed crash' and 'Gordon was involved' his world had stopped. He knew the chances of surviving such a crash were slim, and immediately he thought the worst. He rang Scott straight away, who was in Colorado with the Air Force training. Jeff had taken it on himself to call Virgil and Alan.

Each of the brothers had literally dropped what they were doing there and then, and each made their way to California, where the accident had happened. Scott had managed to get a 72 hour emergency pass from base, Virgil had pulled himself away from his studies at MIT. Alan, at school in Texas, was picked up by their father. John, studying in Florida, had made a be-line for his boss, and had requested an extended leave from his studies at NASA. He did not give any information as to when he would be back.

They arrived at the hospital in California within 12 hours of hearing from their father. It was the first time all the boys had been in the same room for 8 months, and the circumstances it took to get the brothers together again were terrible. John remembered holding Scott and Alan's hand as he walked into the hospital room; over whelmed by what he saw. Gordon, deathly pale was laying on the bed, with a tube helping him breathe. There were wires, and tubes surrounding him that made him look so small, and, un-human.

"Don't worry, they wires are worse than the look." Virgin had said quietly from the doorway where he stood. Not comign any firther in the room. Perhaps fearing that when he walked in and saw his younger brother properly, it would make the situation true, and real to him, " They are there to help him. He will be fine." Virgil had studied a year of medicine before focusing on technology and engineering at university. He knew that it was there to help his younger brother, and obviously wanted to make sure all his brothers knew that as well. "Yeah.... he'll be fine!"

No one had said anything for a long time after that sentence from Virgil. Jeff sat silently in a chair holding the limp hand of his son, John, Scott Virgil and Alan standing around the room, waiting for a sign, a movement. Nothing came. 2 days later, Scott had to leave and head back to base. He did this reluctantly, but he know that his brothers would inform him of any change.

The doctors had said that he may not wake up, and if he did, the chances he would be himself were slim. He may not be able to think for himself, be confined to a wheelchair. Be very different from the Gordon Tracy that they had grown up with.  
Gordon of course, the Tracy stubbornness coursing through him, had woken up. It took him a few days, but he eventually remembered what had happened, and he remember his family and the name of his teddy bear when he was a child. All good signs. However, he couldn't move his legs. And he was told, he would never be able to walk again.

The day that Gordon had said he flexed his toe, the doctors didn't believe it. When he tried again he was unsuccessful. The doctors had said that it was a muscle spasm, but Gordon insisted that he felt it. Every day he tried again, and eventually, the doctors saw it. Physiotherapy had been hard, and long, but without it Gordon would not be where he was now.

And here he was. Alive, well, and sleeping in their own house on the island.

John looked up from his brother as he heard something again at his bedroom door. He saw a little blonde head peering through, a little smile on his face. John looked back at Gordon again, making sure he was comfortable, before standing up and leaving the room.

"Hiya Alan, you're up early" his whispered shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"I know, but I thought I heard you and Gordon. I was concerned. I just wanted to make sure he was ok."

John smiled at his blonde brother and ruffled his hair in a playful manor. Alan pulled a face at this and pulled away. "Stop it man. I'm not a kid".

"Hmm, last time I checked you were still 15, and I was you older brother, so, yeah, you are a kid. That's the way it will always be." John laughed gently as he reached out for his brother hair again, laughing as Alan fell over his own feet in the effort to try and get away and landed on his bum. Alan allowed a bit of red to rush to his cheeks. John continued, as if he had not noticed his embarrassment, "Come on sprout. Lets get breakfast. I'm sure that there will be something good down there already. not to mention dad with his early cup of coffee."  
He offered a hand to Alan, who accepted and pulled himself up.

"We'll come back and check on Gordon in a little while. He needs the rest."


	4. Decisions and Reassurance

The Tracy family are too predictable' John thought to himself, '_No, I take that back, Jeff Tracy is too predictable'. _

John smiled as he saw his father sat at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. He looked to his left where Alan was wearing an equally predictable grin. Their eyes locked momentarily before Alan looked away rolling his eyes, an even bigger grin spread across his face.  
Alan made a move to call his dad, but before any words fell out, Jeff held a hand up to silence his youngest. John giggled to himself, '_I will go back to the Tracy family are too predictable'._

Alan shot a hurt look toward his brother upon hearing his laughter. John gripped him around his shoulders, gave him a reassuring squeeze and then put weight in to shift the direction Alan was walking. He directed them towards the counter instead, where there was a fresh cafetiere of coffee waiting. John and Alan both helped themselves to a cup.

"I honestly don't think that you should drink that stuff" John said nonchalantly towards Alan, who was reaching up to get two cups out of the cupboard. "You're hyper enough without the caffeine induced craziness."

Alan chuckled, "Anything I can do to keep you on your toes big bro. You know it would be boring if I just carried on life as another normal teenager."

"Here here" John said quietly with a grin.

He looked towards his father, who was still on the phone talking. He strained his ears slightly in the effort to hear any of the conversation. It wasn't successful. But he could tell from the way he was talking, the slight curl on his lips, and the glint of excitement in his eyes that he was probably talking to Virgil. For the last three or so years, Jeff and his three eldest sons, along with a boy genius by the name Brains, had been working on designs. Communication designs, vehicle designs. Jeff Tracy had this grand plan. John had his reservations though. The idea of it was all too surreal, and he wasn't convinced that it would ever work.  
They were waiting for the right time to let Gordon and Alan in on the idea, however since Gordon's accident, that would take a back seat. _'Still, it might not ever happen'._

"Great, well the boys will be happy to see you. Alan and John are in here now, I think that Gordon is resting upstairs." Jeff looked at John as he said the latter part of the sentence who gave him a subtle nod in response, "But they are all looking forward to you being home." He fell silent for a while, nodding in response to what his son was saying. "Yes, absolutely. Fly safely son. Bye."

Jeff exchanged his phone for his coffee cup, and moved to stand by his youngest. Patting Alan on the shoulder he let a warm smile slip across his face. "That was Virgil. He is on his way home. He should be back in about 3 hours."

"Oh dad...," Alan started with a hint of sarcasm underlining his voice, "I bet you love the fact that all 5 of your sons will be under one roof again for the summer." Jeff smiled, as Alan continued, "Those hairs on your head are looking at little more brown than grey at the moment. We will have to sort that out."  
"Alan, I am looking forward to it. It will be good...." Jeff was interrupted by a small crash from upstairs. He looked at John with a moment of panic on his face. A look from John settled him. '_Gordon is fine, he is on the mend' _he reminded himself, "Can you go and check on your brother for me please Alan. Get the chair and bring him down. It will be good for him to be about when your brother gets here."

Alan jumped at the command. He and Gordon were best friends as well as brothers. The brothers would often say that Gordon was his favourite, although none of them could choose their favourites. As a group of brothers they were very lucky to have such tight bonds. Considering the age gaps between the eldest and the youngest, and the personality traits of each of the brothers , they got on surprisingly well. Of course, some brothers were closer to others. Alan and Gordon were close because of their age gap for example; also because they would plan anything together. Pranksters of the family, and definitely the two to watch out for. On more than once occasion they had sought out their brothers with the intention to wind-up. Virgil and Scott were very close because of their love for machines, power and the understanding of the way things work. John and Gordon for appreciating the natural, space, the sea, anything that could not be controlled but studied. The conversations held between them would go on for hours. Although, these were just things they had in common and could discuss. The denominator for them all was the fact that they were related. That they would always be close and never choose between each other.

Jeff and John watched Alan leave the kitchen. After leaning back on his heals to make sure that the coast was clear, Jeff turned to look back at John with a twinkle in his eye. "Virgil and Brains have completed the specs. We should be good to begin building and the designs very shortly. We are doing it! We are going to go ahead and create these machines."

John smiled and nodded, also glancing towards the door to make sure that Alan was out of ear shot. "It is good Dad, but do you not think we should let the other two know now that we are doing this? I feel terrible keeping secrets from them."

Jeff nodded, rubbing his hand on his chin as he spoke, "I know son, I know. But with what Gordon is going through, I want him to concentrate on getting better. We will tell him when the time is right. When he knows that he is in the clear and can be a part of it. And if we tell Alan now, then we can kiss away all hope of telling Gordon under better circumstances."

John laughed lightly at the comment about Alan. It was true the youngest could not keep anything secret. "I understand, but whether Gordon will be able to join the campaign or not, he has a right to know. Do you not think that it is only fair we tell him. I don't want him missing out on the plans for this. He will be involved one way or another, he needs to be aware." Jeff nodded in understanding as John continued, " And you know little fish face up there. He will be more upset that we left him out than assumed he wasn't up to the 'challenge' of knowing."

Again, Jeff nodded. He knew what John was saying, and he knew that John was right. He also heard the voices of Virgil and Scott in the back of his mind saying the same thing. "I'll make a deal with you. 6 months. We will make sure that the plans are going to go ahead, that we can achieve it, and I will tell both him and Alan. Deal?"

John nodded. It was better than nothing. He understood his father reservations, but he also gets an understanding of what it is like to not know things and be the last to find out. He thought back briefly to when his mother died. Granted, the situation had been different. John was unconscious when the during the accident that eventually lead to his mothers passing. When he came to, he was asking where his mother was, but Jeff did not think that he was strong enough to see his mother in such a weak condition. He did of course change his mind when he found out that Lucille may not make it, but his father initially took the same principals with him.

"Deal!" he whispered in return with a small smile. "Let me have a look at some more of these designs then.."

The excitement in Jeff's eye returned, as he moved towards the lounge to get it. "I'll get them son, you go an settle at the table on the balcony. We can see you're brothers plane coming in then as well."

John watched his father leave the kitchen and then headed towards the balcony, he turned half way and headed back to pick up the coffee pot and 2 mugs, knowing that his father would want what would probably be his 8th cup of the morning. As he started off again, he quietly heard his father call after him, "John! Don't forget the coffee!"

'_Too predictable' _John laughed to himself.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And you would not believe it. A commission and a jet. Do you know what that means? Well, you know what it means! I am just so pleased that I have made it...."

Jeff leaned on the railing that overlooked the balcony. He held a cold beer in one hand and a cigar in his other. He was watching his sons. He only caught the odd word of the conversation, lead primarily by Scott, but he allowed the feeling of pride to fill him. He looked at his 5 boys, all listening intently to their eldest brothers story, each waiting their turn to share what had been happening in their lives. As a father, he could not witness a better scene.

Virgil looked up, almost as if he sensed his father's thoughts and called over, "Dad, come over here. Join us!"

Jeff made his way towards the table the grin now visibly showing on his face. He stopped by his middle son who pulled him into a one armed embrace. "Old man, what is this... no beers for your other sons?"

Jeff laughed, "Now now Virgil, you're moving onto 20, not 21. No beers for you I am afraid. That would be very irresponsible of me as a father." Virgil snorted, as did Scott and John.

"We, on the other hand", John waved his hand between himself and Scott, "Are of that legal drinking age, so I will help myself to a cold beer." He looked towards his big brother, "Scotty?"

Scott grinned and nodded, " Yes please bro, I won't say no."

John slipped away from the bustle and towards the kitchen. Scott looked toward Gordon and Alan who were sat in the corner gossiping, quietly, as if they were planning something. He moved towards the youngest two, "Why it is every time I look at you both I get scared." A warm smile spread across his face as he knelt to be level with Gordon, who was sat in his chair. " I thought we might actually get a little bit of peace from you for a change."

Gordon recognised the warmth and love in his big brothers voice, and gave a small smile back to his brother. He cocked his head slightly as he spoke, "I might not be able to walk very fast, but I can still talk, plan and annoy."

An audible laugh left Scott's lips, and he pushed himself up. Ruffling Gordon's hair as he did so. He ignored a grumble from the red head. "how about you both bring yourself a little closer to us he. Catch up. I know there is loads we need to hear."

Alan and Gordon looked at each other momentarily before agreeing. Alan grabbed the back of Gordon's wheel chair and pushed him to the table where the rest of his family were. As they settled, they heard the sound of a glass breaking and a stem "shoot" from the door way. Gordon looked over to see his elder blonde brother sporting a new 'wet look' on his jeans. Grinning he called over, "need a little help there Johnny?" A few laughs escaped the other boys and Gordon turned back to face them, "See, get Johnny anywhere near beer and disaster is bound to break out. Who agreed the lightweight could drink?" This bought forward more laughs from his brothers.

"I heard that" cam a muffled reply from the balcony. John had found his way back outside, carrying a tray with 2 beers on it and 3 glasses of lemonade. He has a cloth in his mouth which was making his words unclear. "du could help me dough imspead of spaffing ma't me".

Gordon laughed harder. He recognised the rare, fiery look of annoyance in John's eyes. "Oh please, someone help the Space-man out".  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Tracy Island moved into the early evening, the boys had pretty much fallen silent. They had moved down to the pool area, and sat on the decking surrounding the house.

"Man, I forget how much I like this place...." Virgil said with a sigh. "I always forget how... beautiful it is."

Scott and John to the side of him, knocked their beer bottles together in a silent agreement to what their younger brother was saying. Virgil looked in their direction, they seemed a little worse for wear. Scott had a few beers in him, and was just starting to get a little tipsy. John, who hardly ever drank, was trying to stay awake. 2 beers later and he seemed fairly lethargic. Virgil laughed at the thought out loud, which earned him quizzing looks from his brothers.  
It had been a long time since he was sat with his eldest brothers, relaxing. His father had disappeared inside with the 'babies' , so with his presence gone, he helped himself to a beer. Sipping it, in the shallow light, he once again admired his surroundings. There was so much to see, and do and...paint. Visions of perfection that he wanted to capture and remember.

Tracy Island, so called as they were the only inhabitants, was in the middle of the South Pacific. Surrounding the house of extravagant proportions were miles of beach, blue sea, sand. There were jungles to explore – although some areas were off limits. The problem with being a tropical island was that they had a fair few creatures crawling around. Gordon had shown a keen interest in nature, and identified some of these animals, but his focus fell on sea creatures more than jungle creates.  
Over the pool area, in the distance he could see waves breaking in the low light. The moon was making its way over the few clouds that scatter the dusk sky. Virgil closed his eyes and sighed again, a little more loudly this time as he settled further into his towels on his lounger.

"Thinking about what you can paint little bro?" Scott's gentle voice, sounding as relaxed as he felt, encouraged Virgil to pry his eyes open again.

"God, no, I haven't done that for a long time."

"Why not? You always used to paint?" Scott swung his legs over the side of his lounger and placed them on the tile floor.

"Just haven't got time at college. This, honestly, is the first time in about 6 weeks, that I have been able to relax."

"Well, "John's voice chirped in, "You shouldn't have to choose between genius and artist. You will find your way to do both soon. You have only just finished your first year. You'll find a pattern."

Virgil nodded, "I think, if Dad's still got stuff in the house, I might do some while I am here. Maybe a little something for everyone to take away with them. A souvenir of the summer." He took another sip of his beer, " Speaking of geniuses Johnny, when are you going back to NASA?"

At the lack of a response they turned to face John. They would have missed his response if they hadn't. He dropped his head slightly and shook it lightly from side to side. Virgil and Scott risked a quick glance at each other before looking back at John. John continued to look at the floor before he sighed and took a sip of beer.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Scott stood up from his lounger and moved towards John's. At the same time, John and Virgil swung their legs over their loungers to face each other. Scott settled next to John and put an arm around his shoulder. _'This is a classic case of who listens to the listener' _Scott thought to himself. He inwardly scolded himself for letting this happen again. He promised when he was growing up that he would be there for all his brothers, but... and it was no excuse, but John was the second eldest and had always helped Scott hold the family together. "Come on Johnny. I know you have had a beer but no need to go all silent on us." He tired to add humour in his voice.

It was clear that John caught wind of what his older brother was trying to do, as a small smile formed on his lips "Nothing. Not really."

Virgil's turn, "Come on Johnny boy. What do you mean 'not really'. Talk to us"

"Seriously guys, it is not a big deal. Just thinking about everything. Our future, what we are going to do. Gordon, his recovery. You know." He looked at his brothers, and his smile expanded a little more, "and no it isn't the beer talking before you ask. So no mocking your light weight brother."

Scott and Virgil grinned slightly, "We wouldn't dare...never."

John's smile was bigger again, "Hey, before being back dirt side, I did spend 6 months in the middle of the universe."

"Johnny, I thought you were the smart one. You were on Mars. We discovered, hmm.... several _hundreds_ of years ago that our system is not the middle of the universe." Scott patted his brothers back lightly, "Anyway, stop changing the subject anyway. What do you mean."

"Haha Scott. Glad to see all that G-force hasn't messed about with your brain." He rolled his eyes before continuing, cutting Scott short of any other flat jokes he could produce, "No, I just. I mean, all these plans dad has. Do you think they will work? And Gordon. I know he is getting better, but I worry about leaving him."

Virgil looked at him quizzically. Even though he was 3 years younger, he had a way of speaking to his brothers as if he were the same age. A rare talent. He was could make each of them feel like they would if their father was speaking to them. It is a talent he picked up from his father definitely. The artist traits came from his mother. "John, you have to let him get on with it. Gordon will be fine. You've seen he is on the mend."

"I know I know, and I couldn't be happier, but.. What if dad, you know. Looses it again! Puts too much attention and focus on this project. I know he had planned it for several years, but did you notice how it became his sole focus after Gordon's accident? It is just like when he slipped onto the alchol after mums, and the way he burried him self into to work after Lucy and Grandad."

Virgil nodded, holding his brothers eye contact, saying nothing that would interput. He smiled warmly, placing a resuuring hand on John's leg, giving it a light squeeze.

"I mean, I guess I am worried that if I leave Gordon he won't get the support and attention he needs. Alan is only home for the Summer, so are you Virg. Scott, your off again in what? 3 weeks? You know…." he took another sip of his beer.

Scott couldn't help but think John sounded like he did when he was a kid. All the concern and lack of control flowing through his voice. Thinking about what was best for everyone else, not looking out for himself. He know that his blonde sibling had a point though.

They did loose their father after the death of their mother, and it was hard to get him back. It seemed that every time something happened Jeff had sunk into himself. Not on purpose, Scott knew that, it was his way of dealing. And he never forgot his family, they always came first, but as he recognised them growing and being able to take care of themselves, he did slip further into work. '_It is almost like he thinks he is super man' _Scott mused. Almost as if he should have been able to do something to prevent the problems his family were experiencing. Realisation that this wasn't the case resulted in him distancing himself.

The latest was these designs. The wheels had been set in motion, so to say, several years back, never put on hold but often floated about as the odd-job project if he wanted something to focus on, until Gordon's accident. Then they resurfaced. Jeff's engineering knowledge allowed him to know what theories were possible, and which would not succeed. He would spend hours over these designs, trying to find a way for them to work. Scott, Virgil and John all said at some stage had a talk with their father that reminded him that he was only human. As much as he wanted these plans to succeed they probably wouldn't.

Then of course, boy genius John, who graduated school, college and the NASA program early looked over some and realised that there might be something with them. Then Virgil and his exceptional eye for engineering got accepted to MIT, and he saw potential. Scott who's understanding of flight, machine and gravity also allowed him to have a say in the designs. It got off the ground pretty quick. All that was needed was someone who could put theory into practice and help build the designs.

Virgil met a professor at MIT, who's mental capability ran at 10 times that of any computer. He recognised a strength in Virgil and helped him. He was the same age as Scott, so literally a genius. He could make anything happen. Jeff immediately arranged a meeting with him to begin discussing possibilities of his ideas. After a couple of years getting to know the man, they conveniently came to nickname 'Brains', he knew he could trust his judgements and decisions.

"It won;t be like that John, you know it! He cares so much about these designs because they will happen. Look, we are making this happen so he needs to be involved in it. We all do. But not yet. I wil finish college, Scott will get a few more years driving the air force nuts, and you... you need to finish NASA, and your third book, and everything else you need to achieve from being in NASA. It is your dream."

john nodded, "I know, I know! I guess I just worry too much."

Scott patted his brothers shoulder again pulling him into a one armed hug shaking him slightly, "You don't need to worry anymore Johnny. The babies, aren't babies any more. Gordon is going to be fine. Alan, is also going to be fine. A lot more cocky once he finishes high school, but fine." John nodded again, "Look, johnny, you need to...."

"You need to relax son." Jeff's voice interupted the boys and all three of them moved to the sound of his voice, a little embarassed.

"How long have you been..."

"Long enough. To hear your concerns, and let me do my job, to reassure you. Yes, I care abotut hese designs, but you five boys come first. You always will. I love you more than anything. Gordon will have the best care from me. Hell, by the end of it he might even wish that i go back to drinking and the way as was...." the joke fell flat, and the faces of teh boys reflected this. "Ok, bad joke, but trust me. You will be , now that Brains is on board 100%, and moving onto the island, there isnt too much more we need to worry about with these designs". He lifted his left hand which was gripping several roles of paper. "Let me show you where we are up to...."

He moved towards the boys, pulled the patio table accross and grabbed an extra chair. Glancing at his sons, he recognised their beers were low, "Virgil, what do you say you grab us a few more drinks before we begin."

Virgil stood nodding, and tried to push his beer bottle out of his fathers sight, but sadly it wasn't too subtle.

A small grin spread accross Jeff's face. "4 beers it is."


	5. Rescuing and Relaxing

"Johnny... have you got it?"

"Yeah Scott, I've got it. Alan's just getting the last. Just get everyone to stand back. Virgil will be lowering the platform shortly".

"Good work! It is difficult to get the control. Well done. See you in 5."

"F.A.B."

Scott lifted his hand to his brow to shield his eyes from the bright sun. _'Good lad Johnny,' _he thought to himself. Glancing up toward Thunderbird Two, he could see that John had full control of the platform. The silhouettes of his two blonde brothers moving were clear against the bright orange sun. Alan was stretching out his hand to help another board the platform. The tone of John's voice reflected how tired the older blonde felt. It wasn't a particularly difficult rescue, but the strong winds, so close to the cliff face, had caused the platform to falter. It then took a lot of energy to steady the platform. It was a good thing that the brothers had adrenaline pumping to keep themselves going.

Rescues like this seemed to be more troublesome than difficult.

He thought back to one of their early rescues just after the Thunderbirds operation had gone live. Virgil was performing a rescue from an Oil Rig. About 7 people, all stranded at the highest '_and thinnest' _point and the wind out at sea had proven very difficult for Virgil to control the platform. Several times he bought it too close to the rig and knocked it. Considering they were trying to provide comfort and reassurance to the ones they were rescuing, it didn't sit so well that the platform could not be controlled easily. Luckily, Virgil had what his brothers called the Gift of the Gab. The ability to talk his way smooth and comfort. He soon had those he rescued forgetting about the difficulties that had just passed. Virgil had a constant bedside manor; this reassured those waiting to be rescued.

Scott sighed lightly, still watching John near the cliff face. Perhaps it was his big brother instinct, or perhaps it was his duty as field commander – hell maybe it was even because he was on the ground watching; but he often found himself worrying more with the simple ones. Just in case his brothers fell into auto-pilot and assumed they could do the job easily.  
He shook his head lightly dropping his hand and turning to face those already rescued. _'Not Johnny. He never relies solely on his instincts. He thinks, double thinks and will think again just to make sure that everything was ok.' _He let a little grin spread across his face. All of his brothers felt safe when John was on a rescue. He wasn't out of the field as often as the rest of them, but the lack of 'experience' did not phase the brothers. John never thought of previous rescues either, and what he did do and what he should have done. He just thought about the job at hand, and because of that he remained level headed. Never let adrenaline take control and do the most obvious; always remained focused.

Not that any of his other brothers jumped in head first. There was just something different about John's composure in these situations.

Pulling away from his thoughts, Scott headed towards the nearest ambulance, and approached the paramedic that was stood alongside. He greeted them with small smile and a little wave.

"How are your colleagues getting on?" the gentle British accent soothed Scott slightly, almost calming his nerves.

"They will be with us in about 5 minutes. They have 3 more. 2 in shock minor cuts and bruises, one with a suspected broken arm. Out of my guys, there is only trained in Basic First Aid. Our Field Medic isn't present to confirm the injuries.."

The paramedic nodded, a small thankful smile on her face, "That's better than nothing. It helps us. I will get three cots ready for them. Can you get everyone else to stand back for me?"

Before Scott had a chance to answer, the young paramedic had turned on her heel to get her colleagues ready for the incoming. Scott dropped his head slightly as she watched her move away. There was something about the British he found endearing. Yet there was also an underlying tone to it that could almost be described demanding. _'Part of that strange appeal I guess'. _He knew no other accent that could be spoken so softly, yet with so much determination, strength and leadership subtly apparent, _'if I can use that contradiction'_.

Scott turned on his heel to help move the crowds away. There weren't any other injured in the vicinity, just a crowd of onlookers staring at their amazing machines and the rescue taking place. Once he had cleared the area, with the local police, he moved back toward mobile control which was set up near his 'bird. He looked up towards the cliff faces again, to see Thunderbird Two manoeuvring slowly towards the coast line. The platform supporting John, Alan and the 3 injured, rocking slightly due to both the wind and the movement of Thunderbird 2. He could still see his brother trying to keep steady control but he know it would prove very difficult to fully stabilise the platform.

He watched, '_I feel like all I have done this rescue is watch'_, as the big green work bird lowered the cable and rest the platform on the floor. The sun bounced of the Thunderbirds' perfectly polished exterior, which briefly made Scott squint in the light. _'It is times like this where you need to spend less time polishing you __'__Bird Virgil, I can't see a thing.'_ He was sure he could see in his mind's eye Virgil wearing a smirk directed towards him. Scott laughed gently as the platform touched ground about 20 metres away. He moved towards his bothers to help with the 'unloading' of passengers. As he unclipped the gate, he watched John swiftly unhooking the harnesses that had been keeping them attached. Scott knew that his brothers didn't need his help, but he wanted the opportunity to get closer just to make sure they were ok as well as the ones that were rescued. .

He looked over his right shoulder, while holding the gate open. He saw the local police letting the paramedics through with their equipment. They made a beeline for the platform.

The paramedics got straight to work lifting the injured onto the stretchers. They had to literally untangle a girl with brown hair from Alan; the girl with the broken arm by the looks of things. Fear was written all over her face. He watched his 20 year old brother muttering words of reassurance to the frightened girl. A sense of pride filled him. Even in a rescue situation, he had to take a moment to look at his youngest brother and admire how much he had grown. He felt his shoulders straighten slightly with pride.

When the paramedics had finally managed to untangle the girl from Alan, the paramedics took them away immediately. Alan and John stepped off the platform and headed towards Scott, who had decided to hang back a little bit to allow plenty of room for everyone to work. Holding the gate really wasn't helping anyone out at this stage.

Alan stopped short and started patting himself down, he was covered in dust which must have been from the cliff face, "Those 'White Cliffs' are not fully true to their name". He didn't direct it to anyone, and wasn't expecting a response. He didn't receive one. Although he did make the exrta effort to hold his hands up to place 'White Cliffs' between make shift quotes.

John came up beside Scott and Alan. The three brothers took the opportunity to 'take 5'.

"Well done guys. That was a success." Scott looked his brothers up and down and let a laugh escape his lips. Alan looked up, eyes wide and questioning, while John was rubbing his eye quite vigorously. Both were covered in a light brown dust. Alan's patting was causing the dust to come off him and be picked up by the light wind, which happened to be going in John's direction.

John started coughing gently, waving his had lightly in front of his mouth as if to clear the dust from his path, while still rubbing his left eye, "Alan, stop it, you're killing me."

Scott laughed again! John moved to the opposite side for Alan to get out of the path of the dust bugs, and much to his dismay as he moved so did the direction of the wind, "give me a break" he muttered lightly.

Scott and Alan grinned simultaneously. Alan, on queue stopped patting himself down, and looked at his older blonde brother. He wondered if he looked the same. Both had blond hair, and wore a blue suit; but right now John's suit was an unusually shade of dusty orange from the particles that had landed on it, his once lilac sash blending in with his uniform. What made him giggle louder was his white blonde hair also was wearing the same colour. He looked more like Gordon than Alan at that moment.

"You look pretty...orange there Johnny. For once we have a member of the family that actually looks like Gordon. And I think you have over done it on the fake tan and trying to fit in with the sunshine crew!" Alan couldn't help the dig, and Scott couldn't help the snigger that escaped him. John was still rubbing his eye, but that didn't stop him staring at his younger brother with a hint of frustration. Seeing his brothers frustration usually encouraged Alan to be understanding, but in some situations, and this was one of them, it just pushed him to do the complete opposite! He was about ready to say something else until Scott stepped in.

Scott lightly held his hands up between them. "Ok, come on now. It has been a tough one. Let's get the clean up done and head back to base. I am sure we can all agree that we need a cleanup."  
Both John and Alan nodded in agreement as Scott continued, "Mobile Control to Thunderbird Two".

"_Go ahead Scott" _, sounding just as tired as the others.

"We are going to clean up here. Not a lot left to do. Want to set your 'bird down and pick up these two? I can follow on once I have spoken with the local authorities."

"_No problem. Just give me 5 to manoeuvre. I am looking forward to hitting the showers after this one."_"F.A.B. Scott out." Scott looked up towards two as he heard the engines flare. He knew that Virgil was tired as well. Although he was not actively on the rescue with John and Alan, he had been present in the Thunderbird that held the platform. He had to shift his green bird into manual in order to help John and Alan control the platform. And that is a lot of weight to control manually. Sometimes Scott just didn't know how it brother did it.

The Green machine had turned itself around and was lowering itself to the ground. The crowds surrounding the scene were being pushed backwards in an effort to make sure that the surrounding were clear, although there was plenty of room for the machine to land. It was more an effort to remove people from the scene and start the clean up process.

Scott looked back towards Alan and John, and this time it was his turn to cough slightly as the dust from both drifted towards him with the wind that was produced by the power of the engines. All three brothers smiled at each other; it was just one of those moments that allowed it.

Scott noticed that John was still rubbing his eye and moved in front of his younger brother. "Everything ok John?"

John nodded lightly, a little sigh coming out of his mouth, "I just can't get rid of this dam dust out of my eye. It feels like something is stabbing against it. It'll water itself out".

Thunderbird Two had now landed, so he gripped John by the elbow and lead him towards the belly of the bird. Sheltered from any wind, Scott moved closer and pulled John's arms away from his eye, "Look up," he said firmly.

Scott moved closer and held his thumb lightly under Johns eye, and his index finger just above. John flinched slightly at the pressure, "Scott its fine it will water out, no need for the mother hen routine."

Ignoring the light resistance from his brother, he peered into his eye, moving his head slightly to get a better angle. Scott and John were of similar height, but he had to push himself onto his tip-toes lightly to get a good view. As he did all this he heard the door to the thunderbird open, and heard light chatter from Virgil and Alan as they met.

Virgil looked towards his older brothers, not hiding his laugh as he heard John mumbling about the Mother Hen routine. The young medic moved to stand beside Scott and John, also having a quick peek into his eye. Virgil also had to push himself up slightly on his tip-toes to get a good view.

The three eldest of the Tracy's all matched height very closely. John had the slight advantage over the other two, however Scott and Virgil out built him in the muscles department.

"Scott, it is fine, it will water itself out." Virgil stated firmly, trying to save his blonde haired sibling from the eldest.

"That's what I said" John mumbled, but loud enough for Scott and Virgil to hear the undertone of frustration.

"I have some Saline solution on board, we'll just wash your eye out with it! Make sure we catch all the dust, plus it'll ease the pain a bit." Virgil took John's elbow, "Scott, let's get this finished up. I want to go home."

Scott allowed Virgil to take John's arm, watched his three brothers onto Thunderbird 2. Turning, he sighed to himself. _'I can't help the concern, it just bubbles up. I guess I did over react to an itchy eye though.'. _Smiling lightly to himself, he walked towards his 'bird to finish off with the local police, anything that had to be covered.  
__  
_  
"Well done boys," Jeff said proudly, drawing an end to the mission de-brief, "Sounds like it was a good one. Just what we need. Let's hope we can take the rest of the afternoon off hey?"

Four of Jeff's sons where sat in the living room, back in their casuals clothes. Showered and clean. Virgil, Scott and Alan where sitting on a long brown leather couch in the middle of the oval room, while John sat on a white sofa slightly further away from their father.

Gordon was on the vid-Screen from his position up in Thunderbird 5 having observed the mission 'from above'. He was just happy to see all his brothers in one piece. "Well, before you get too comfortable, I have had reports of a building collapse in San Francisco."

"A building collapse?" four heads turned to look at John. He had been fairly quiet through the debrief, probably through exhaustion, "Can't the locals deal with that?" The tiredness in his voice obvious.

"Yeah," Gordon nodded, "In theory they should, but it seems they might be lacking man-power to reach everyone. The collapse is from an Earthquake, so quite a lot of San Francisco is tied up elsewhere. Emergency personnel are stretched as it is."

John nodded silently, resting his elbow on his knee, he placed his face in his hand and rubbed his chin gently, thinking. Jeff seemed to recognise the action, and caught on to what might have been going through John's mind.

"Let's take the opportunity to catch some rest, just in case." The boys nodded in agreement and pushed themselves up from their chairs. Alan turned to face John.

"I think you should have a rest in the sun, Johnny. You seem to have lost you tan."

John pushed himself up from where he was sat and looked at his youngest brother... "You think you're funny sprout?"

Alan backed away slowly, while Virgil and Scott muttered in chorus, "uh-oh".

From the vid-screen, Gordon allowed a grin to appear on his face. "You've done it now Al. Allow me the honour of the countdown...1..."

Alan prepared himself to leave the room.

"2..."

Scott and Virgil moved behind Alan to make his escape path more difficult, while Jeff stood back away from the commotion.

"3!"

John bolted from his seat towards Alan who simultaneously turned to bolt from the room. Caught by his older brothers blocking his way he started to squirm and shout.

"Gordon... Say you're goodbyes" John looked briefly towards the screen with a wink to his copper haired beother, "... this might be the last chance to get..."

Gordon grinned as he watched John grab his youngest brother and start tickling him. One thing that Alan could not handle, was to be tickled. It was an easy win with the youngest. The three eldest Traceys between them lifted Alan from the room, ignoring his struggles and high pitched screams '_a little too high pitched for a man Sprout'_. John thought to himself. Grrining with power, John knew that against his 3 brothers he had no chance of escape.

"The pool...?" Virgil enquired.

"The pool." John confirmed a grin spreading across his face.


	6. In the Field Again

**Thank you very much for the reviews on this so far! I hope that you are enjoying it! Hopefully it will start getting a little more exciting now. I also hope that I have built up enough of a relationship for you with each of the brothers.  
I have noticed a few grammar errors in previous chapters. I have read and re-read this one, but I am sure there are sitll some, so please be assured that I will amend them!  
****Still don't own the Tracys or anyone else from the program (gutted)!**

The afternoon found the Tracy's doing exactly what their father suggested. Relaxing. It had been about 4 hours since the debriefing. John and Alan (and the other two) had completely forgotten their earlier feud. Instead, they were having a conversation about the days rescue.

"Yeah.. OK, I agree, "Alan stated dramatically, "But Scott, _I_ could see you looking at that paramedic from the Cliff face. You did not make any effort at all in hiding you stares."

All the brothers laughed as Scott playfully punched Alan in the shoulder. "I admit," Scott raised his hands shoulder width apart in a mock surrender, "She was beautiful. But I think you are being a little dramatic Alan. 'You could see me from the Cliffs'. Whatever! I just happened to be interested in her job. It interests me when people can help others." He dropped his arms onto his lap.

"Ha, please Scott." John spoke up. Had been heeding Alan's earlier words to soak up some sunshine not really being previously involved in the conversation. Opening his eyes, he rolled sideways on the lounger so that he was facing Scott and Virgil, "You don't watch Virgil walking around the infirmary when he is treating one of us."

"He's right!" Virgil and Alan stated simultaneously, while Alan added, "Explain that one."

Again Scott's hands raised involuntarily into a surrender position, "Ok Ok. You're right. I wasn't interested in her job. She actually happened to have a really nice..."

Before Scott could finish his sentence, the alarm sounded. Its high pitched shrill ringing around the whole house; inside and out. All the brothers had been expecting it after their conversation with Gordon, but there was always the question of when. They knew that their brother would not call them into action unless it was absolutely necessary so for that reason they had been able to relax rather than sit on edge waiting for the klaxon.

The four brothers pushed themselves to their feet and jogged towards the house. They ran through the French doors to the kitchen and followed the corridor through to the command and control centre, where Brains and their father where already connected to Thunderbird 5.

The command and control centre doubled up as Jeff's office, so their commander would always be ready if a call came through. It was a large room that looked out over the island and part of the sea. A lone desk sat in the middle of the room, which flat screen monitors, picture frames and a phone. Behind the desk sat a luxurious leather chair. Gordon often joked that's why Jeff never leaved the room; that there was no other work to be done in between rescues.

The two walls that were not windowed, where full of pictures. On the very back wall were 5 full size images of the brothers. Hidden behind these were tunnels leading towards the Thunderbirds silos. When command and control was not in action this wall showed a picture of the whole family outside their Pacific Villa. They changed at the sound of the alarm. Scott and John had often joked that the image changed due to their youngest two brothers forgetting who they were and where they stood in the case of an emergency. All the adrenaline rushing to their heads; in theory, John often thought, there was no real reason to have the full size images of the brothers.

As the boys entered the room, they nodded briefly toward Gordon, who's image was on the view screen on the desk. They moved to stand in front of their image on the wall.

"Sorry Boys," Gordon started, "Left it as long as I could but the authorities are struggling. They need all the help they can get."

"That's what we are here for" Scott said passively, "Fill us in on the way."

Jeff moved to stand in front of Gordon's image, "I'm coming along on this one as well ! If the authorities are struggling they will need all the help they can get. Brains... you're in control"

"F.A.B. M-m-m Mr Tracy."

Jeff smiled fondly at his scientist. _'His stutter is often worse when he is nervous. But I know he can control us out of here'._

"Gordon, get all the information you can. Ready boys?Thunderbirds are Go".

At this command, the pictures behind the boys slid upwards into the ceiling, which revealed a one man lift behind each one. They stepped back into the tunnel and descended towards the silo's where their birds where waiting. John swore he heard Scott in the lift next to him say _"_Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to rest tonight beauty_"._John laughed gently to himself.

_"He cares far too much about his 'bird."_

**_tbtbtbtbtbtb_**

John sat at the back on Thunderbird 2 with Alan to his right. Virgil was at the head of the ship flying his 'bird, while Jeff sat in the seat that would be occupied by the co-pilot. Virgil was concentrating on flying his machine, while every now and then gave verbal nods towards 2 screens next to his father.

Two vid-screens next to Jeff seat were on. One displayed Scott's steady image from Thunderbird 1 who was flying ahead to the scene and the second was Gordon from Thunderbird 5 filling in the gaps on the rescue.

"So even though there will not be any heavy lifting or machinery required, they have requested that we help. I had a quick look around the world, and it seems to be controlling itself for the moment so i have agreed to help them."

"You have done the right thing, son" Jeff said.

Gordon continued, "You will be flying to the sight of a building collapse. This building was being de-commissioned from use as it is pretty old. It was full of staff and builders either collecting their belongings or reviewing the blueprints and the best way to pull the building down. The earthquake has pushed the building to its limits and some floors have collapsed in, trapping quite a few people inside. Fire and rescue on the scene have confirmed that they have stabilised the building with the help of the local building company who were working on the pull down."

Scott's voice filtered through the intercom, "Do they know how many are trapped?"

Gordon nodded, "They think about 15 people are left inside. Now the good news and the bad news. Good news, Fire have confirmed that the first and second floors where most people are trapped are quite steady. There are also people trapped within the basement of the building, but most of it is still accessible. They just need all the man power they can to pull out the injured."

"And the bad news...?" John enquired.

"Well, there is some tubing that they are concerned about. Gas tubes, waters pipes, you get the picture. They are trying to find the supplies to shut them all off, but they are having trouble. Nothing leaking so far, but if another quake hits, they fear it will pull the building down."

"Understood. Gordon, send me the exact co-ordinates of the building. And help us find a spot we can land that won't disturb the surrounding ground. Last thing we want is to land these and shake the foundations."

"No problem Scott. I'll send them through and you can relay to T2 when you know the landing zone is safe."

Jeff nodded in agreement, "How long till you are on site Scott?"

"About 15 minutes."

"We are 15 behind you, so pass the information as soon as you can. Two Out!".

"F.A.B."

The Tracy boys sat in silence as they continued their journey to the site.

Scott already had mobile control set up by the time that Thunderbird Two landed. They landed about 150 meters away from the 'danger zone'.

He greeted the other Tracy's from the landing site, and they all started a steady jog towards the zone. Scott was passing information on to the boys as they moved. "Fire and Rescue already has 3 teams set up. They have called on the SFFD paramedics who are trained to go in to situations like this if required. So they have teams of fire men and paramedics in the building at the moment. They have tried to split the teams so that each has a medic present with them, however in order to keep some medics out here, it has not been possible for each team."

All the boys nodded absorbing the information. They where nearer to the site now and had to watch their footing. Bits of paving had split, walls had fallen down and there was concrete debris that had somehow landed a good 40 feet away from the building. Scott continued as they ran., "Jack is the Chief of Fire for his house. He is in charge of the teams in the field at the moment, but he has agreed to work closely with us. We will make the decisions as a group, not what suits our own men the best. This way we can make sure that we are all co-ordinating effectively with each other and all groups are receiving the same commands."

They came to a stop about 20 meters in front of the building. Scott raised his arm and pointed to his left where three fire trucks sat. "That's Jack over there."

As if on cue, Jack moved towards the Thunderbirds, closely followed by 3 others.

"Scott, is this the rest of your team?" Jack looked at the brothers questioningly.

"Indeed. This is my second in command." Scott pointed towards Jeff. Despite him being the father and organiser of International Rescue, the control in the field still fell with Scott.

"Jeff," He introduced himself. "I will be working out here. I will be the point of contact for coordination. These boys will be going on site with you!" His arm swept in a small arc to indicate the others.

"Fantastic" Jack said. He then looked behind him and pointed to his 3 colleagues, "I am going to group you with these. We need to make a plan of action moving into the building."

The small group was made up of two men and a girl. Three sets of eyes looked at the boys with tiredness and determination. All their faces pale and covered with soot and dirt. It was clear that they had been in and out of the building all morning.

Scott stepped forward slightly, "I have been thinking about the groups!" He indicated Virgil first, "He is our medic. Fully trained. Due to the lack of medical expertise out here as everyone is inside, I thought it best that he stay out here to help with the triage and treatment." Scott's eyes flickered to Virgil. He saw Virgil's face change briefly as if he was going to argue with the decision, but he must have thought better about it. Scott nodded curtly in his direction before turning his attention back to Jack. "Jeff will stay out here to man our control, effective communication between us all, so perhaps if you can set yourself up a little nearer to us? Is that be possible?"

"Of course," Jack stated, "We need to make this an effective salvage effort, so we have to work together in a way that suits us!"

"Agreed. So that leaves John, Alan and I to group with your staff and help with the search." Scott pointed to each of his brothers to introduce them.

Jack, recognising the gesture nodded briefly at each of the boys. While doing so he put forward his plans for the rescue, "Ok. Well, team up with my guys here. James Jones, fire.. Gemma Fisher and Bryn Stephens.. paramedics." Each of the staff took their turn in nodding towards the boys. Jack continued, "All trained with the fire service and able to go into buildings that are unstable. How about, John.. was it?" John stepped forward and nodded, "I am going to team you with..."

Before they could finish a small crash came from the entrance of the building. A paramedic had walked out of the building with an injured man over her shoulder kicking debris in her way. He was limping, shouting angrily and, it seemed, putting far too much weight in on the young lady. Scott and John could see her struggling with the weight and ran to her side, the others only a few steps behind.

"Here," John moved towards the man, and put his arm around his waist to take some support and free the young lady up.  
John's first thought was that the girl was too pretty to be a paramedic, _'is it possible to be too pretty to save lives? Scott will be having a field day with this one!'_.

"Thanks." She muttered gently looking at him wide eyed. John smiled. Before he could introduce himself, Jack came towards them.

"Elliot, what have you got?" The boys all made a mental note of her name.

The young lady had moved away from the injured man as Virgil had taken up her position on his other side of him. She took her protective helmet off and held it in her left hand on her finger tips. "Leg trapped under some rubble, Brian and I was able to pull it off. He is still in there with another woman. She's a little more... _stuck_." She pulled a face as she said the last of the sentence. "We could do with some help to pull her out!"  
Sighing she ran a hand through her short black hair before hissing slightly and pulling it away. There was a cut across the palm which strands of hair had irritated.

Jack nodded at the information Elliot passed over and indicated John and Alan. "Alan? Can I team you with James and Gemma? Start a search on the second floor? John, perhaps you can go in with Bryn... catch up with Brain and help get that woman out? Then we can continue to search in there."

"They are on the first floor!" Elliot said briefly looking towards the building.

Before either of the boys agreed they looked towards Jeff who nodded a confirmation in their direction. Jack continued, "Elliot, you need to be looked over by a paramedic before you go back in and then I will team you with..."

Scott had stepped forward ready to introduce himself, however the introduction was cut short due to the man Elliot had bought out kicking up a fuss with Virgil and the other paramedics. Elliot didn't even look at Scott as her attention was immediately focused on the man's distress. He was shouting the name of a woman, who they could all only assume was the lady trapped inside.

Elliot walked over to where the man was now set on the gurney. "Sir, please just relax. I know that you are concerned for your colleague, but we are doing everything in our power. We are going straight back in now, ok? We will stay with her. See these men," she pointed towards John and Bryn, "They are going in right now to help. OK? So please, let us help you out here, and we will do all we can for your friend."

These words seemed to calm the man slightly, but panic was still etched on his face. He nodded and pulled a tight smile across his face and was wheeled off by another medic, leaving Virgil with his brothers before they all went into the building.

"Elliot..." The Chief called her name again. "You need to be checked."

"Chief I'm fine," she said a little defensively, "Besides I'm a paramedic I can treat myself." She turned to walk away. Virgil grabbed her arm and held her back.

It came as a bit of a shock to her, and Virgil had surprised himself with his boldness. But he had fallen into medic mode, and he would ensure anyone under his watch is checked. "I'd be exactly the same as you in this position. I would want to get right back in there and help. I tell you what, let me look you over quickly then I will clear you and send you back in."

Elliot looked between her Chief, Scott and John before hold her hands up and agreeing. "Fine! I'm ok though."

"You're hand is bleeding, and you have a few scratches on your face. Let's just clean these up before you go anywhere." He led her to the back of an ambulance and they sat between the back doors which were open.

Virgil had been in the back of the bus getting some supplies and came and sat by her. As he was pulling the bandages out of the packet he followed where she was looking with his eyes.  
Both of them looked towards where the brothers, medics and chief stood. They were all passing silent words that were unheard to Virgil and Elliot before they moved into the building. Only Scott, Jeff and Jack remained.

Elliot was bought to attention by Virgil grabbing her hand. She hissed in pain, "Ouch!"

Virgil smiled at her. "Sorry," He said.

The wound was across the palm of her hand. It looked as though it had been made by a jagged rock that she has been moving. He cleaned the wound and put a bandage across the cut. "This is pretty bad, huh? You have been out all day?"

Elliot, who was looking out towards the building nodded silently. Had Virgil not been looking he would have missed the action. "It's terrible!. Her mind was wandering; not focused on what Virgil was doing. '_I can't believe how much destruction and pain one earthquake can cause.'_She felt a hand under her chin which raised her face towards Virgil. She locked eyes with him briefly before looking away. There was something in his eyes she couldn't put her finger on but it made her uncomfortable to stare.

Virgil felt t the same thing. Her piercing blue eyes had something recognizable in them. He put it down to the situation and his understanding and need to help people.

A few strands of black hair had fallen into her face, which he casually swept behind her ear with his fingers. Wiping a wet aid across her face, he dabbed some of the scratches with the antibiotic to make sure that they weren't' infected. Satisfied, Virgil nodded with a smile, "There... that didn't take too long did it?"

Elliot smiled politely, "Thanks." She said quietly, "I just don't like to be on the side lines when I know I can help."

Virgil laughed gently. "I am exactly the same. Since I was younger, I somehow found myself on the side lines and decided to change that. So here I am."

Elliot smiled again, "Same here... you sound like someone that I used to know... "

"ELLIOT!" The Chiefs voice stopped her mid-sentence. "You clear?"

"Chief!" she called over nodding her head. She looked one more time to Virgil with a small smile before heading towards the small group of three that was left outside the building.

Virgil watched as she communicated with his older brother, and watched as they walked towards and stepped into the building. He looked for the first time at the whole building taking everything in. He recognised there and then that the building did look about ready to fall, and realised that time was of the essence. Everyone would have to work fast to get everyone out. The last thing they wanted was an after quake.

Whispering a silent prayer for his brothers, he ran towards the other buses, and started his rounds to see who he could help and treat before moving them off to the hospital. He would catch up with his father shortly and check in with his brothers to see how they were getting on. He wanted to get busy straight away and be focused.

'_Here goes another rescue. Let's make it a good one.'_


	7. Inside and Out

**Don't own them :(**  
**Sorry for such a delayed update. Christmas in my work place is a mad one! And it starts in October!**  
**hope you enjoy!**

John wiped the back of his hand across his brow. He was starting to get stressed at the situation.  
It frustrated him that something, like a rock, could prevent him from helping. He knew that was irrational, and he knew that the rock he was dealing with was more than a wall, but he hated feeling useless. And hot.

"Right, come on," he said firmly, not letting his frustration show, "we are trying this again. On my count...". John, Alan, and Gemma where working to help Ian; the young man trapped under this blasted wall.  
They had literally stumbled upon him. They had originally come to the first floor to help pull out the woman that was trapped with the man that Elliot had originally taken out of the building.  
With all of them on the job, including Bryn and Scott, they managed to pull her out pretty quick. Bryn had taken her outside with James, while Elliot and Scott had received orders to check through the basement.

As John was pushing the others out, and doing a final sweep of the floor they heard the moans coming from the other side of, what was the walkway of the had stumbled across a brown box of belongings scattered across the floor, and managed to trace the direction of fall and spotted a hand in some rubble, then a dirty face. After removing a few little bricks he found Ian, initially unconscious, half buried.  
They were able to free his upper half; all in all he had been lucky. Only small bricks had scattered across his upper half, but a good chunk of heavy brick wall had fallen across his legs, pinning him.

"Ready?" After receiving a nod from Gemma and Alan, he counted, "1... 2...3...LIFT!"

Straining, both Alan and John lifted at the wall, Gemma waiting near Ian's arms to pull him free. A moan from Ian let them know that the brick was shifting, but not far enough.

"Stop, stop..." John said panting again dropping his head slightly. "We need help."

Alan nodded, he too out of breath, "We...we... might have a chance if we can get Bryn and James back up here." He was leaning heavily on a work desk, one of many that were on the floor. It was clearly an office area.

John looked at Gemma, who had her hand on Ian's head, whispering quiet words of reassurance. Understanding the silent exchange, she reached for her radio. "Chief? Come in"

The trio waited as the radio crackled and then sprung to life, "_Go ahead Gemma."_"Chief, can you spare two more? Are James and Bryn free to come back to the first floor? We have a casualty trapped, and we just need some help shifting a mound."

Her request was met with a short silence. In his mind's eye, John could see the Chief looking at the scene on the ground. It crackled back to life again, "_Roger that. They're coming up. How's the temperature in there? We are getting report of gas leaks. These may react to a temperature change if it is too high."_"It's warm sir. Looking forward to a bit of fresh air."

"_Copy that. Stephens and Jones are on their way."_Thanks sir. Tell them to bring a backboard."

"

"_ok. Out."_Nodding in satisfaction, John moved back to the downed wall, walking around it, studying the way it had collapsed. Was there something he was missing? Some way that he could lift the wall off Ian that seems really obvious if he didn't over think the situation?  
Sighing, he wiped his hand across his brow again, realising for the first time how dirty his glove was. He looked at Alan, he saw dust and dirt all over the younger blonds face. His pale skin sooted, and marked with grey dirt.

Alan caught his eye, and smiled gently at his older brother; a smile that reflected support and determination. They would do this. They would get Ian free. They would just wait for more man power, and try again.

******tbtbtbtbtbtb********

The basement was dark and seemed desolate. Scott almost felt as though there was no point looking around here, but a quick glance would not answer the question as to whether or not anyone was trapped down here. He was walking down a pile of rubble near the entrance of the building that gave them access into the underground room.  
It was a good 20 metres from the floor they where entering on; or ceiling whichever way you wanted to look at it - to the floor of the basement.

It was very dark.

Crouching slightly, Scott looked a little further to see if anything stood out. A little bit of light shone through a few places where the ceiling had collapsed to create a pile of rubble on the floor, but you could not see more than 5 metres in front of you.  
Moving a little further down, Scott turned and held out his hand to help Elliot down some loose rocks.

"Careful, I just almost went there." He said in passing.

She took his hand and worked her way down. After a few minutes of careful manoeuvring, both stood on the floor at the bottom of the mountain of rocks and looked up. He nodded to his father who was observing their journey downwards.

"We're down sir," he said into a watch on his wrist to avoid shouting. He noticed Elliot looking in awe at this technology, but he continued, "Its dark. It's hot, and its full of rocks. Hopefully, not people."

Jeff let a small smile slide across his face at his eldest son's attitude, but continued to speak professionally, "I don't want you two to spend too much time down there. Just do sweeps, check the area, and report back to me every 20 minutes."

"Yes Sir." Scott turned his attention to Elliot and smiled, "Ready?"

Elliot nodded in response. She had started to edge forward slightly, and nearly tripped already. Scott put his arm out and grabbed her under the elbow to support her.

"That was a good start." She said with a small grin in her voice. "Let's just get this done. I am hot, and tired, and the heat down here is ridiculous."

"Agreed. Let's move that way. We'll move together, I'll check this side, you check that one." He pointed to the left for himself, and the right to Elliot, who again nodded in agreement. Both pulled out their touches, and shone the lights in front of them.

Elliot was momentarily glad that she had a spare touch in her belt, as if the light went on this one, she would not like to be left in the dark. The few speckles of light that were shining through the ceiling were not enough to provide clear vision. "I hope there is nobody down here," Elliot started, "It was hard enough to dig that poor lady out in the daylight, let alone down here."

"I think it is clear. A lot of the workers said that there was no one down here, and I can't imagine staff who are clearing desks being here either."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any equipment down here. It looks more like a junk store room."Elliot's torch drifted over a few mop buckets and brushes. There were some lockers along the far wall; although most of them now lay door down on the floor.

"There must be a support beam or something above us," Scott stated looking to the ceiling and shining his light upwards, "This whole area is a clear path give or take a few rocks."

Elliot nodded. She had noticed that the pathway was pretty much clear. The debris and rocks, had fallen a lot moe heavily either side of the walkway, however there were still some scattered about their feet.

Just ask Elliot was thinking about avoiding these rocks, Scott tripped and fell to the floor. Elliot reached out to grab him which resulted in her landing on top of him in a heap.

"Qatch where you are going!" Elliot sounded serious, but Scott heard the giggle behind her voice. !It is not that clear, obviously. Don't want you to become a casualty."  
Elliot had pushed herself back onto her feet and was patting her clothing down.

Scott put his arms out in front of him to feel for his torch. When he picked it up and shone it forward, he saw a square block with two doors closed that met in the middle. '_An elevator shaft' _he thought to himself. Putting his hands out in front of him, he pushed himself to his feet, giving himself a quick check over, he turned his attention to Elliot. "I think we should just head towards that shaft and make sure the whole area is clear, and then we can probably head out. What do you think?"

Looking in the direction of Scott's torch Elliot sighed in agreement, "Yeah. I think you're right. I am so glad that no one is down here. I would hate to be in the dark. It creeps me out."

"Really? How come?" Scott enquired, trying to start conversation, something that Elliot had not been forthcoming with.

"Not the mention the heat as well! God, I'm sweating."

"That's nice. Thanks." Scott commented lightly.

"Wish we had the windows, so that we could have some light and fresh air."

"Well… I think you would still be sweating upstairs. The windows make no difference to the temperature!"  
Both of them laughed a little, Elliot's was more of an embarrassed laugh. They went silent for a little while as they made the last few steps to the elevator doors, both still searching with their torches, they deemed the rubble clear.

Scott bought his wrist to his mouth, "This is Scott, can you read me commander?"

"_Go ahead"_"Elliot and I have done a sweep. We have found an elevator shaft, we are going to pry the doors and check it, do a final sweep then head out. We should be about twenty minutes."

"_Copy that Scott. See you top side then. Out."_"Right, lets get this door open, see if we can see anything in here, make sure it is clear" Scott looked at Elliot before putting his touch in his mouth and two hands into the crack of the elevator trying to pull it open. Elliot followed suit to help.

Between them they managed to pull the doors open. The lift must have been on a floor higher up as they had access into the shaft.  
Scott and Elliot put their flash lights back in their hands, firstly shining down to ensre it was empty. There was a drop of about 6 feet where the elevator base normally sits. No one was there. They shone their lights up the shaft briefly, neither sure of what they were expecting to see or what they were looking for.

Facing each other again, they turned to head back towards the exit.

"Lets move out. Do one final check as we go." Scott said in command style.

Both started walking back over the rocky pathway.

****TBTBTBTBTB*****

Virgil ran for the doorway, pushing a gurney in front of him.

Alan, James and Gemma were carrying a backboard out with a young man on. They had managed to free the Young man from the rubble upstairs.

"What have you got?" Virgil shouted.

"Put him down gently," Gemma said as soon as the gurney reached them. They stopped momentarily, and Gemma began to reel off vitals and information. "His name is Ian. Lower half trapped under a fallen wall on the 1st floor. No meds given in the field, as unable to assess his condition. He has been in and out of consciousness several times.."

Virgil continued to listen to Gemma, while at the same time waving another medic over to their position who was carrying a bag.

"… suspected head injury as well as trauma to the legs. We need to give him oxygen and assess."

"Right, move him over to that bus, I will be there in two minutes." The medic with the bag had arrived, "Mark, go with Gemma and our patient here. Start running vitals, and I will be with you both shortly."  
Mark nodded before rolling away listening to Gemma go through some more information.

"Alan," Virgil said, "Where are John and Bryn?"

"They are moving to the second floor to do a sweep…"Alan was interrupted by a radio transmission from the chief to all his staff.

"To all personnel. We have completed the sweep; we have a head count. The building is becoming weak. We have had reports of more debris falling. The building is not safe."

As if to answer his question, there was a huge crash from inside, and suddenly John's voice came across the radio,

"There has been an explosion up here. A gas pipe has been ignited by a spark. Get everyone out." There was a sense of urgency ion his voice.

Virgil looked up to the 2nd floor in panic, and could see the smoke funnelling out of the window.

"You heard the man," the chief continued, "Everybody out!"

There was a moment of rush on the court yard, people moving away from the building entrance, and Virgil pushed his brother in the same direction, "Alan, move get over there…"

"What are you doing?" He asked as slowly walking forward."Just going to contact John, Alan, go now."

Alan picked up a bit of pace, and heard Virgil begin to contact his brother, but the sentence was not finished as his world exploded around him.

He heard the bang of several explosions, and the crack of windows shattering. He turned to look at Virgil who had landed on the floor, debris flying behind his. Alan shielded his eyes and head with his arm, and ducked onto the floor in a fetal position to offer his body some protection.  
He was surround by a cloud of dust, dirt and smoke. Taking a deep breath and coughing tightly, he screwed his eyes shut and buried his nose and mouth into his uniform to help him keep his breath. He could see nothing. He could hear nothing, except the crashing of buildings, and smashing glass.

His world was dark.


	8. Darkness

**Still don't own them.**  
**Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this!**

There was a ringing in his ears and he knows that he should open his eyes. But there was something about this darkness that he found comforting. He had no want, '_or reason_' he thought, to rush himself awake. Except, that was, for the unusual sounds he could hear invading his quiet zone. Screams? Urgent shouting? And his name being called frantically?

Realising he was not going to get his peace and quiet back, he decided he would open his eyes to finds out what all the commotion was about. _'Big Mistake'._

Pain exploded behind his eyes as light flooded his vision. Quickly shutting them again, he was clawing through his memories trying to work out where he was lying on this front; not as comfortable as he first thought he was, and he could feel something digging into his ribs. It felt wet and cold; as did his head. He couldn't recall any rain, or falling into a puddle...'_what?'... _giving up on that thought and why he was wet, he decided to reopen his eyes to investigate. '_Slowly_'.

Biting his bottom lip against the pain that once again made its presence, he forced his eyes open; blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He pushed himself up onto all fours, hissing at the movement. Steadying himself, he tried to shake the dizziness from his head. His ears were ringing causing further pain. Trying to swallow the nausea that enveloped him, he closed his eyes again. As one sense shut down, his ears picked up the noise of the commotion around him again. Opening his eyes, still riding the wave of nausea, he pushed himself back so that he was resting on his knees.

"Virgil!" His name again.

He whipped his head in the direction of the sound, regrettably far too quickly. Hissing again at the pain, he looked down towards his waist which seemed to be the epicentre of the pain. He could see a mark of red on his uniform at the bottom of his ribcage. A hiss escaped his lips for a third time as he gently pushed his fingers against his body to determine the damage."_ouch, definitely cracked or badly bruised_!"

He pulled his hand away, noticing his finger tips were now covered in the red substance. Trying to work out the connection between his cracked ribs and the blood, all he could work out was he must have fallen with some force to hurt himself like that.

"VIRGIL!"

Looking again in the direction of the shout, he realised it was the first time he'd looked up and looked at the scene around him. Fire-fighters and paramedics were swarming in front of the building, which was now quite open. Windows had blown out, areas of the wall were missing; all from the third floor downwards. He recalled intense heat surrounding him before waking up on the floor, and he could still feel some of that heat now, as he noticed little fires and areas of smoke funnelling from the building.

"An explosion?" he said quietly half to himself, and one that might be in ear shot. _'It must be. That's what's caused the building to push half of its wall out.'_

He turned his head away from the building. Rubble littered the floor a good 50 metres in front of the building. Ambulances were scratched, other people were bruised and bleeding; the scene was a mess. Snapping himseld out of his stupor realising he had to help, he pushed himself up onto his feet. As a wave of dizziness threatened to push him down again, he was grateful when he felt two pairs of hands steady him.

"Easy son." His father and youngest brother appeared in his eye line.  
He had to blink a few times to allow them to fall into focus.

"Virgil?" Alan asked with a note of worry in his voice having recognised his brother discomfort, "You ok bro? Just take it easy!"

As he spoke he pushed something against his brother's head. Virgil seemed to start slightly, but other than that there was no reaction, which bought concern to the forefront of Alan's mind.

"No, no ...I'm good. I'm ok. I just need a minute to catch my breath." He reached out and gripped his father's arm.

"Take your time son", Jeff stated firmly still holding onto his middle sons shoulders, "Alan, I need another bandage".

Alan looked at his father and the followed his line of vision to Virgil's waist when he noticed the small patch of blood. Nodding, he spoke to Virgil, "Hey Virg? I need you to just push this against your head ok? Help stop the bleeding." Virgil's hand moved to his head slowly, replacing Alan's hand with his own, "That's it." Alan soothed.

Virgil, seemly becoming a little more coherent, continued to look around, "What the hell happened?" he asked, looking back towards the building, still trying to work it all out in his head. Before he could get an answer, he yelped in pain as he felt Alan pushing against his ribs.

Alan whispered a gentle apology before answering his question. "Best guess is a pipe exploded, and it started a chain reaction of explosions. Its looks as though most resulted in a fire, but other was a build up of pressure and it was almost like a gas explosion, knocking out pipes, walls and some ceilings." He continued to pad Virgil's wound, "Luckily most people were on the first and second floors finishing their sweep. Those trapped on these floors should be quite easy to reach. Most are making their own way out, others with help from us and the medics."

Despite the pressure bilding in Virgil's head, he didn't miss his brother comment. "What do you mean most people?"

Alan's eyes flickered up briefly before turning his attention to a medic who was within shouting distance. "You!" he shouted, "Can you get a gurney over here please?"  
A nod from the medic allowed Alan to get back to his brothers ribs.

"What do you mean most people?" Virgil asked again. Suddenly looking around he noticed the lack of other baby blue uniforms, "Where are John and Scott?"He pushed his father and brother away and took a step forward. Slipping slightly due to the dizziness in his head, he felt someone grab him under the shoulder. Looking at his father his eyes pleaded for more information, "Dad...?"

As the medic came to a stop behind Virgil with the gurney, Jeff lightly pushed his son and helped him onto the trolley. He knew that he had to answer the question, but didn't want to cause distress to his middle son who was already disoriented from the knock on his head.  
"We've not had any contact from John or Scott since the explosion. We know that John was on the 2nd floor with Bryn. Fire-fighters are making their way up there as we speak. But it is proving to be a slow process to get to the office they were in."

Virgil sat wide eyed, once again holding a bandage to his head. Opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off by Alan who spoke first.

"Scott and the paramedic Elliot were in the basement. They radioed up to say it was clear and they were making their way out, but the explosion came soon after. We can't make contact, and we don't know where they are trapped."

Virgil looked towards the building, "Crap..." he muttered. Taking a deep breath to clear his head, he placed his hands on the gurney and started to push himself back to his feet, but not before aanother yelp of pain escaped his lips as the movement pulled at his ribs.

"Virg! It's ok! Stop!" With more power than Virgil expected, Alan pushed his hands onto his shoulders and encouraged him to lie down. Unable to resist Virgil gave to his brother's guidance; hand on ribs to protect them from further pain.

"I need to help." He said pathetically.

"Let's start by having someone take a look at you."

"I'm fine! It's just a bump on the head...!"

"...that's making you see double and unable to stand up straight," Alan said with a small smile on his face, "Plus it is still bleeding quite heavily. And your ribs..."

"Ok ok, point taken" Virgil sighed giving up, placing the cloth back against his head, noticing how much his blood it had already caught, and that which had seeped onto his hands.

"Humour me. Be the patient for a while and then you can be the medic again. _IF_ you are cleared and ok."

"Fine!" he huffed.

Satisfied that his brother was a lot more alert and less lethargic than when they had first found him, he pushed the gurney towards a bus to have him checked over. He looked down and noticed that Virgil and closed his eyes. He could see him taking in heavy steady breaths trying to breathe through nausea that had swept over him.

"You're ok bro!" Alan said, more to himself than anyone else, "They will be too."

Prying an eye open, Virgil looked up at his youngest brother with a small smile. "I know. We'll find them."

_TBTBTBTBTB_

The basement was quite and dark. The only sound was of a few bits of brick and debris falling, as the ceiling groaned slightly with the strain of pressure. Some areas were struggling to hold the weight of the floors above, which had collapsed in on them.

Rubble lay about the floor. The corridor that had previously been walked by Scott and Elliot lay littered with copper wiring, piping, ceiling and floor all mixed together. Beams had fallen in, the support of the ceiling no longer there.

The elevator shaft at the end of the hallway was filled partly with rubble, the door slightly ajar letting in a slither of dusty light into the basement.

A small cough broke the silence of the room, almost deafening with the echo that followed.  
Coughing a little harder this time at the dryness in her throat, Elliot groaned as she tried to pry her eyes open. She blinked a few times to try and clear the heavy dust she could feel on her face. It seemed to be a mixture of dust and water? She could feel her heart beat in her ears, and the thud in her head was not subsiding.

She could feel a wetness flowing down her face which she knew was blood.

Feeling suddenly tired again, she almost gave up her personel challenge to open her eyes. 'What _happened? Why am I on the floor? And why do I feel so heavy_?'

It took a lot of effort but she finally opened her eyes for long enough to take in her surroundings; which, she through inwardly, were very dark. She couldn't see anything. This didn't help with her predicament. Coughing again she let her eyes close. She was so tired, and couldn't understand what had happened.

She attempted to raise her hands to her face. to wipe away and feel what she know was a bleed on her head, and the movement made her stop in her tracks. She fell into fitful cough, each one sending a sharp pain throughout her whole body.

Forcing herself to calm down, her coughing slowed to a wheeze. She was aware that she was breathing in a lot of dust and dirt, which was not helping her cause.

Tears in her eyes, she felt across her left shoulder. This is what had caused her the pain when she tried to move her arms. She placed her hand on the ball of her shoulder, and felt the dislocation. No wonder the pain was shooting up her arm.  
Doing a quick mental check of the rest of her body, she found that the most painful, and numb side, of her body was the left side. She vaugly recalled getting slapped with a slab before waking up. 'Maybe it attacked my left side?'

Unable to assess herself, as she had limited movement in her left side, she reached down to her waist. She pulled off her torch. Swtiching it on she shone it around her.  
Noticing first of all that her lower half seemed to be trapped under a beam. Beyond that, due to the position she was laying in, she coudln't see much else.

Still wheezing, she attempted to call Scott's name, but it came out as a rasp, rather than a word. Another wave of coughing took over her body, and she un-naturally sat up slightly, the force rising her from the slab she rested on. Her had unknowlingly sending the torch shining to her right.

What she saw caught in her throat.

The light picked up Scott's face, he was pale. Very pale. His head was leaning to the right slightly, eyes closed, mouth agap. The only tell tale sign he was breathing was the dust blowing up infront of his lips. He was deatly still.

Telling herself that he was covered in dust which made him look paler in the shallow light, she attempted again to push herself upright. Failing. She fell back hard, hitting her head against the slab behind her; letting out a frustrated and painful scream at the motion.  
Wheezing between coughs, and tears flowing down her face, she felt the darkness pricking at her senses.

"Scott!" She rasped, again little more than a whisper. He would not wake to that. Unable to reach out to him, she shone the torch towards his face, and called his name again, "Scott! Come on! Can you hear me?" Coughing, again! Still a whisper.  
Trying again to sit up, she recognised that Scott was lying oposite her, and it it seemed that the same beam trapping her legs, may have been over his body. That was just speculation though.

Tears of despair flowing freely as she fought away the darkness that got closer, she forced her eyes to see more of Scott's condition.  
She coudln't move. She couldn't help him, but she had to try and do something.  
Although she could only see the shoulders and face, she told herself that he was ok. Pale but ok. Then she recongised a little bit of red on his cheek... coming from his ear, and his nose.

'_oh god no'_ she thought to herself knowing what it might be.

Looking beyond his tilted head, she saw a metalic glimmer on the conreate slab his head rested on as the light from teh torch hit it. More blood, from the back of his head.

"Oh man, Scott come on! Don't..." She was aware that no loud sound was coming out of her mouth, but she had to try, had to let him know she was there. She coldn't reach him, she coudln't talk to him. "Hang on! Just... hang on".

Leaning back again and closing her eyes, she grabbed for her radio that was on her belt. She could feel her energy seeping away.  
Placing the radio on her chest she flicked the dial, waiting for static to greet her. She clipped the button on the side of the radio and began to talk."This... this is... is Elliot.. Come in". she managed to get out between coughs racking her body.

Silence.

Her battle with the darkness was getting harder. Knowing how much talking and moving was taking out of her, she tried again; she was aware she might not have a lot of chances to call for help, "Che.. Cheif... any..one?"  
She was tired. She she was loosing the battle. She fought to open her eyes again, but she couldn't find the energy. Pressing the button of the radio lightly again she tried one final, but weak plea, "please... some...one..."

The final syable was a barely auiable as she released the clip and gave way to the darkness that had been calling her for so long.


End file.
